Forced into powers
by aoa5
Summary: About a girl who gets an amazing power, and ends up joining the young justice team.  OCxRobin
1. Hero Convention

I look from left to right.

" Urgmmmmmhh" I moan, which can be translated into,

" No, It's morning! I just want to stay here and sleep forever." I groaned and glanced at my poster of my want to be boyfriend. My heart lurched despite the fact I was looking at a colored piece of paper. He also reminded me, of something, happening soon. Oh! Today was the day! Suddenly my nerves got the better of me and I shot out of bed with surprise. Bad idea. My head spun and throbbed and I gave myself a second to readjust. But, I had no time! I had to get ready! This was the one day each year where I could belong. Squeal with fellow fangirls, explore and discover new things to religiously learn about. Today was Herocon. A convention held in Gotham city itself, where all the hero enthusiasts come to be enthusiastic.

I booked it to my bathroom and attempted to tame my monstrous brunette hair. Oh man! My goal was to get stares my way, last year I was below invisible, but this year, I was going to turn heads. I put on my black mask, green outfit, with a leather jacket I borrowed from a friend on top. This day was the reason I joined mixed martial arts club, why I practiced myself out to the point of utter exhaustion. I know deep down, I'll never be a hero. Though at least my pointless skills come in handy when I do encounter the occasional bully/bad guy. People at my school know not to mess with me, or do bad things around me. That's partly the reason why they think I'm a complete freak.

When I snap out of thought process I find my head turned downward looking at my mismatched socks. Regret and sorrow, my most unwanted emotions, flowed through me like the blood in my veins. Stand up girl. This is your time. Make the most or it! That's my usual motto that I try to remember through my rough spots.

A car horn echoed through my empty house. My friend Amelia waited expectantly in the front seat. Amelia was one year old then I, and had volunteered to drive this year. We are both major fans of Batman and Robin, and today she was dressed up as Robin. I felt I needed to broaden my horizons so instead of being Batman, I chose Green Lantern. I had just started to read the comics and it really interested me.

" Hop in squirt! We have a long journey ahead of us! To Oz!" Amelia always made random references to stuff. I laughed and shouted back.

" We shall follow the yellow brick highway!" I turned, locked my door and skipped to a beat up maroon minivan. Since we lived on the outskirts of Gotham we never really considered ourselves living there, but nonetheless it helped that the drive wasn't so long. As we got closer people with brighter and brighter get ups began to appear crossing crosswalks and strolling on sidewalks.

" Look! Flash! Green Arrow! Amelia! BATMAN! " She turned her head slightly to make sure she could still focus on the road.

" Mmmm that guy in the costume is not at all bad looking,".

" That's gross he's probably old enough to be you father"

" Hey, you forget, I am 16 after all, in England that's the age of consent."

" Your gross," I snicker, and then laugh.

" Say's the youngster who's never gotten a date or a clue as how to pick up boys." Amelia winks.

" Oh shut up, boys have had crushes on me," I say hesitantly. Amelia just giggles and continues driving. I feel the blood rushing to my cheeks as I see boys who are dressed up as him enter the convention building. Here it goes. Stepping out onto the street, with sensual Amelia following, you would guess I wouldn't be the one getting all the attention, but I was. As we walked up to the line to get our tickets, stares never left me.

" Hey you, hot thing, look who's getting all the boys in tow now," Amelia laughs at me with clear amusement throughout her loud features.

" Achievement unlocked," I sigh. I was getting a little uncomfortable, older guys were looking as well, with no shame in there expression. I guess my costume pulled off what I was going for. Just not the way I wanted it to. It wasn't at all revealing if that's what your thinking. I had a dark mask, framing my bright feverish green and golden eyes, knee high black boots the cover half if my bright green tights. A black mini skirt over that with a white thick belt pulling it all together. Underneath the stylish leather jacket I had on, was a tight green lantern shirt. White long gloves covered my bare hands and arms. To top it all off, this green lantern ring I got from a small mysterious store of a lonely corner near where I live. I guess I looked different from what I usually wore, which was usually a graphic t-shirt and some old jeans. Also, I never really wore my hair this big and out there, normally just in a ponytail. Maybe I should have paid more attention to they way I look, but I figured it never really mattered in the first place. Now I see that I was smart. This was too much, and I was too much. Though I'm not about to chicken out and walk in a different direction, what's the worst that could happen in there? Amelia leads the way into a large exhibit hall.

" I could die here, happy," I say.

" I could to, but I could die extremely happy if I got to actually meet-." Her sentence was then interrupted by a round of powerful gunshots. Pure terror flew through the air like sharp knifes in a tornado. Amelia screamed then laid down flat on her stomach desperately. Adrenaline shot through me. This was the day. The day I am supposed to save hundreds of lives, and become the hero I am supposed to be, alive or dead.


	2. Lab Coated Donkeys

Everywhere I looked people were going insane; crying, squeaking, laughing, and screaming. I mean, I don't blame them; after all, there lives are in danger, but still. Am I the only rational person here? I guess I've always been stranger then the average person. I dodged behind a pillar and looked towards the direction the gunshots were coming from. A large group of men in lab coats were gathered around with heavy artillery. Was that really necessary? They probably were allowed in, thinking that it was all part of some super villain costume, little did they know it wasn't a costume. I face palmed and zeroed my focus in on the guy in the middle, with a black lab coat. Way to be conspicuous main evil guy. Amelia, still on the ground flops around trying to find me from down there, though she seems to dare not make a noise. I'm doing this for her, so she better not bring attention to herself. The lab coat guys begin spreading apart, looking around. _Crapface_. Time to put my useless training into good use. I roll silently over to another pillar, then another, then another, until I am directly behind the main crowd of them. There were five able bodied men, the odds were obviously in my favor. Even in times like this, my brain could seep with heavy sarcasm; maybe it was a defense mechanism to keep me from peeing myself. The main guy was talking, and luckily, he was loud.

" Now, as the rest of our guys gather up the civilians, we get the shot's ready. I really hope this thing will pull through otherwise all our work will be for nothing," Wow, no evil laugh? He was probably a different bread of super villain, maybe the practical kind. One of his cohorts began to talk,

" Sir, I don't know about this. Giving powers, to humans? This won't work, even if they will all be willing to work for us, they make get corrupted," Lab coated guys laughed like donkeys, or at least it seemed most of them did as the poor evil guy drooped his head.

" Trust me men! These nerds will be so happy that all there dreams will come true, they won't care if they are working for us, because we have the power to take it all away." The main guy holds up a separate syringe with a strange black liquid in it. My heart pounds through my chest. All that they were saying, they won't even hesitate to do it. No one is going to stop them. No superheros know about this, though they should. This is without a doubt in their job description. But, what they were talking about doing, that was horrible. Sure, I want super powers as much as the next guy, but to get it this way, in an experiment, it's not right. I have to stop this. Once again I force my brain to go into action mode, looking for possible exits and strategies all in several seconds. I do the one idea that has the most chance of saving everyone, except me. I have no time to think, to even breathe as I leap out into the sir with expert force, thanks to adrenaline. The main lab coat guy shouts something I can't hear, but I'm assuming it's not,

" Hey look! This girl! We should go because she's badass looking, in her unreasonably high heeled boots!"

I jump on him. He grabs for me but before he can't I swing my pointed boot and go straight for his nuggets. He's down. Four more to go. A punch from behind swings toward the right side of my face, I drop down and it gets the guy who was going for me from my left. Convenient huh? Having the Bad guys beat themselves up for me. Sadly, that's not the solution. Another guy, I didn't notice, knocks my legs out from under me and all the breath from my body escapes. He laughs. Now, there's the super villain laugh.

The main guy gets up slowly, clearly still in pain.

" Little girl, you'll be the first." He smiles the most horrible smile I've ever seen, and that beats all the horror movies I have watched. I scream, hey, I don't care about my dignity anymore all right? I'm just a teenage girl for Pete's sake. My scream doesn't get answered. My body fails to move. I think this is what people call 'being in shock', except I had a good reason to be. He takes a syringe with green liquid and sends it violently into my arm. Fire everywhere. I can't see anything that I could before, all I see is black and purple and blue flames. I can't speak, so all I do is scream, and I don't even know if that worked. I can't hear either. Through all the worst agony I have ever felt, I see red. A red shirt with black sleeves and a black and yellow cape. A frowning mouth, and shaggy dark hair. Before losing all consciousness, the little I had left; I think to myself, fighting all the hope I had left. _Just another costumed boy, it couldn't be him._


	3. Darkness Dilemma

I dreamt I was in darkness, just floating there, as if it were the most normal thing in the universe. A bright turquoise light burned in the center of my vision, lighting up my black world. I felt fear surge through me, then an unknown feeling, I had no name for. Though it was as normal as feeling happy, sad, and love, but this feeling felt much, much better.

I threw out my arms and crossed them in front of me. A large wall that shot out in every direction formed. The light hit my shield with enough force to shatter my whole body in a second; I knew this, yet it didn't happen.

My shield absorbed it all and then everything was dark again, except for the now bright green blue light emitting from the see through force field before me. Before I had a chance to react, it shattered, and I fell. I fell from the only normal I had ever felt.

My eyes felt crusted shut, oh lovely. I heard voices, all around me, talking about me as if I were not there, I technically wasn't but still, rude. Not matter how hard I tried my eye's remained stuck together, even after I felt the crust subside. Suddenly, everything that had happened to me before all of this, hit my brain like a brick. No, No! Those people, that green syringe, Amelia. Amelia! I was supposed to save her! Wait, that boy, before I slept, he was there, and maybe, there were others? AH! I hate it when I have to remember things that are all fuzzy. I gave up and focused on the voices, which I could hear clearly now.

" Will Allie be safe? Please let her be safe! I followed you all the way to this mountain for her, the least you could do is tell me how she's doing!" Amelia's voice said.

"Look, all we know is that after she was injected her body fought to keep out, the, err, contents in it. She's only been out for a couple hours; give her some time to recover. Meanwhile, you can stay here. Not many non-supers have been here in Mount Justice, you should look around," said a boy's voice.

" Fine, that's the least you could do, this has me worrying to much. She's such an idiot!" Nice to know Amelia is acting like her old self, " I mean going out there and trying to stop those guys alone? I swear sometimes Allison's so naive".

" Sound's pretty brave to me," said another boy, whose voice I hadn't heard before.

"Whatever, I will kill her for making me worry this much," Suddenly the tone in her voice changed into something I recognized well.

" So, Robin, let's say I want to look around here, Will you pretty please give me a tour? Alone?" I could practically hear her flirty smile and seductive wink. In my mind I snickered, but I must have in real life because the doors burst open. I heard footsteps hurrying in. I once again tried to open my eyes but to no avail. Though one thing I realized out of all of this, I could still talk.

" So, can any of you nameless entities tell me how to open my eyes?" I ask in a joking and questioning tone. A short silence follows, luckily my patience isn't very lacking.

" Your eyes are open," said another new voice, this time a girl's. Panic seized through me, I sat up and ignored the throbbing in my right arm.

" What are you talking about? What color are my eyes?" I asked. I felt someone get very close to my face, as if examining it. A small tingle in the back of my stomach flares, a weird giddy feeling I also had never felt before. I quickly dismiss it, hoping it's not part of my 'new' condition.

" Your eyes are very green, almost olive green, with splashes of gold." Said a boy with a mischievous and knowing voice. The tingling feeling worsened.

" Lucky guess. Amelia? I heard your voice, can you tell me where we all are exactly?" I asked to the blackness.

" Oh Al! I wish you could see! You would be flipping out, knowing you. After you got injected Young Justice came and saved everyone, including you. We are right now at there base in Mount Justice," Amelia had little delight in her voice, like she was biting back something bitter, and it was intended toward me. I pushed back that little shock and focused on the bigger one.

" Mount Justice? Liar. That's not funny Amelia, I could be possibly blind here and you're telling me that the most famous sidekicks are right not in front of my bed." I actually managed to laugh a shaky laugh then slumped back into my warm pillow.

" You won't be blind, don't worry about that. Just relax, I'm Kaldur'ahm, but you can call me Kaldur. I'm also, Auqalad, but you seem to already know that," He had the smallest hint of a smile in his deep like voice. I felt my non-seeing eyes widen, nope, I'm dreaming. I stood up next to the small bed I was in and felt around, until I felt a torso. A muscled torso, oh crap. Then I moved my hand up until in touched a face, a face that was much taller then me. I gulped.

" So you are brave I see, hm, we could use someone like you on the team," he joked. I just hung my mouth open in utter astonishment. I figured I should say something back in a situation like this but all I managed was a, "Ummmggghh," just brilliant Allison, your so smart. I heard the team laugh. I felt my face blush violently. I would forever be known as the girl who failed at saving people, and talking, by my most highly respected Superhero team. My life sucks.

" Ok, so thanks for saving me, but I going to go run into a wall now," I said in a depressing tone as I scooted towards the thing I sensed in front of me. Instead of hitting a wall, I hit another well-muscled torso, except this one was leaner.

" Hey," this voice said in a seductive flirty tone, " Want some Kid Flash action now, because he's all yours." I felt him lean in closer to my ear, his breath tickled as he whispered, "I promise I won't embarrass you, beautiful.". My face heated up; know guy has ever called me that before, what has been going on? I'm going insane. Once again I tried to open my eyes to see actual colors and things, but no, they disobeyed me once again. Suddenly a crazy stupid idea popped into my head. I leaned in closer to Kid Flash, trying my hardest to be flirty,

" Alright, you can have me, as long as you hit me as hard as you can in the back of my head," I said slowly and sweetly. I felt his body under me tense, ah, his body felt kind of nice.

" Why?" Then suddenly I felt realization through the air around me. I waited.

" Oh, you think you'll get your seeing back that way, after all that's how you probably lost it, you hit your head. Well, you are different now, maybe it does require something like that," Kid Flash said. Then paused and continued with,

" But, I'd never hurt you babe, we will figure something else out instead." Damn, just as I feared, Kid's a softy. I wasn't gong to have this! If he's in here, I want to be able to see him, as well everyone else. I want. To. See! I practically shouted it in my mind, and then a green blue light exploded before my eyes. As it passed it revealed A tall red headed boy in a yellow spandex suit standing right in front of my with an awed expression on his face. I looked around me and everyone I saw had the exact expression. I looked down at my dirty green lantern outfit and saw I was glowing. I was GLOWING.

" WHAT IS HAPPENING?" I shouted, as I jumped back into a lamp, which then proceeded to fall. I was done, with all this hectic crap. I was not about to let some stupid lamp fall. Out of desperation I reached for it, but instead a green blue glowing dust cloud appeared under it and floated it safely to the side table. I then realized the cloud was coming from my hands. What had those lab coated donkeys done to me?


	4. Chocolate Shock

" You might want to sit down, we'll explain everything," a dark haired teenaged boy in a Robin costume mused. Wow, pretty nice costume, oh wait, it's not. Kill me.

I sit down obediently on the bed and look to my rescuers. Amelia is standing awfully close to Robin with a slight evil glare in her brown eyes. Oh boy, I'll try and deal with that later. Kaldur is standing next to what I am assuming is Miss Martian due to the fact she's green. Another well-muscled dark haired boy stands to her left with a brooding demur. Kid Flash is to the side with a cute smirk on his expressive face. As well as a longhaired blonde girl to the back with a green arrow feel.

" Alright, let's all take a deep breath, and relax. What we have here is the case of you being in the wrong place and precisely the wrong time, but maybe it was a good thing." Robin paused, as if thinking, after like one second he started talking. Wow, the guy's smart.

" Thanks to you, Allison, we had enough time to save everyone from getting injected with the power-inducing syringes. But…. we couldn't gather the other syringe that canceled out your powers, it kind of, shattered," He looked straight at Kid flash with no hesitation.

" What? I thought it was bad, after all it did have a black liquid in it. It practically shouted possible death!" He retorted. Robin shook his head and slightly smiled. Oh man, my heart wouldn't calm down, this was going to be bad. Suddenly, something hit me.

" So I do have powers? I'm not hallucinating? What powers do I have? Why am I here?" I let out in almost one breath. Robin looked my way and laughed. It tingled my insides to a new extreme.

" Ok, you have powers, your not hallucinating, apparently some sort of matter manipulation that your being provides, you're here because we new you'd be effected, and were going to ask to have you on our team. Done!" he smiled, as if proud of himself for his long rant and answer. It took about five seconds for that to process for me. On there team, but I'm just me. Matter manipulation? That glowing green and blue stuff? I looked to Amelia for familiarity and reassurance, but I got none, she was turned around. I practically felt the hostility radiating off her, towards me. I looked down and my now gross mismatched socks, everything has changed. I have fallen away from my normal, if it even was very normal to begin with.

" Give me some time to think about this, I do have to make a choice after all. I would like to be left alone with Amelia please," I said in my most confident tone. The group nodded there heads and shuffled out. I took a breath and turned toward Amelia's angry form.

" Look, I didn't ask for this..-"

" Oh yes you did! You planned this when you heard those men talking; I heard them to you know. About them being able to give powers to any human. You saw that syringe and went for it. Don't pretend to act all innocent here; I knew how much you wanted to have powers, to be one of them. You're an idiot for thinking you can be here. I should have been the one who got the powers, I'm way more special then you'll ever be." She looked as if she was about to continue on, but she stopped and stared at me with an intense glare. I stared back, feeling the hurt in my eye's show. We had been friends for almost five years now, and I always thought she liked me as a sister. My mother always told me I saw only the good in people, and never looked for the bad. But now I see it, in her, in everyone. Everyone is out for themselves, I should have known that. I look at her, with a now calm level stare.

"I think you should leave," I said with a knowing tone and a disappointed slump in my shoulders. Amelia didn't even look at me, as if I were trash, and walked right out. I heard voices outside the door, then a pair of footsteps getting farther and farther away. Tears stung in my eyes, and I felt my cheeks get red. I am going to cry. I'm such a loser. I sob, letting it all out. I cry like a weenie. All in just a couple hours, I lost my normal life, my best friend, and my composure. I couldn't lose my composure. I just wouldn't stand for it. Tears fell down my cheeks like they were in a hurry to catch a train at the bottom of my chin. I heard the door open, yet I didn't dare turn to see who was there. I felt a warm hand grab mine and squeeze it. I look up to see a compassionate green face looking down at me.

" Come on Allie, we'll show you to the actual room you'll be staying in. We can just talk there, and feel free to ask for anything you need," she said. Wow, this girl was usually nice. I managed a weak smile and got up to follow her. I kept my crazy hair covering my face as we passed the rest of team. I felt sympathetic stares at my back. The next hour was filled with me spilling my guts out to Megan and Artemis, they told me there true names right before. They gave me ice cream, yum! Chocolate to be precise and we laughed about how I was a sucker for anything chocolate and how I got really happy and flirty after I ate a lot of it. I liked them. I really hoped that they would be my friends in the future. Megan put down the bowl of now chocolaty melted remnants and sat down next to me on the comfy queen sized bed.

" Now, you NEED to join this team. You seem to belong here," her kind eyes seemed to smile at me.

" Yeah, if the league doesn't except you, I swear I'll shoot someone for you, anyone. My arrow's can serve justice and also menacing revenge," Artemis simply stated. I laughed and nodded. My eyes felt less puffy and my cheeks less red. Though my outfit was a wreck, maybe from the fact that they hauled me here with much difficulty.

" I think I may need a shower," I said sheepishly looking to both of them. They shrugged and just said I could use the shower in the bathroom down the hall, and that I could borrow one of Artemis' outfits. I thanked them a billion times then walked over to the bathroom. It was nice and clean, just the way I liked it. I shut the door and began to take off my dirty costume. I was down to my underwear when I heard the doorknob turn. CRAP. Oh no, Oh no! I look from my right to my left, no place to hide. Panic seized through me, as I had no time to do anything. Just to my luck Robin appears before me with a normal expression on his face. He now had dark sunglasses on and a green hoodie, he was holding a towel as if he were going to take a shower as well. My face heated up like no other as he looked at me with surprised eyes. The expression on his face was hard to pin point, I usually could read people pretty well, but he was a different story, I had no eyes to look at. After all, eyes were the windows to the person's soul. I don't know why, but for a second I thought I saw appreciation in his face. Wow, I'm dumb. As if the Boy Wonder would find my attractive with little to no clothes on. His body tensed as he said,

" I'm sorry, I didn't expect to see you in here," His voice sounded a little to rough and husky as he rubbed a shaky hand through his messy hair.

" No it's alright, I forgot to lock the door," My voice sounded husky to. My heartbeat through all this was at it's maximum. Robin, Robin, even the name made me feel tingles all over. Who knew my biggest superhero crush would walk in on me like this? I don't know what compelled me, but I found myself closer to him. His breath was raged, and I felt my lips smile slightly, from the rush I felt being so near to him. I quickly realized what would happen if this continued to I stopped and said,

" I'll remember to lock it next time, sorry," I said with much effort. He looked relived, and answered with,

" I'm sorry to, next time, I'll knock," he smiled forcefully and closed the door behind him. Boy, did that boy make me melt. I felt as if I were now a puddle of fan girl all over the clean tiled floor.


End file.
